Klaine Cookies
by fabunnies
Summary: just a short little fluffy one shot  : , Kurt made Blaine cookies! :D, Teen because of Kissing


Disclaimer: If I ever successfully kidnap Ryan Murphy, maybe I'll own Glee :D

Rating: K+ , because I can't write descriptive fluff so ya K+ for klisses! (; ... see what I did there? :P

**A/N: Today I faked sick :P , i wrote 2 fics and watched full house. HOLY SHIT! John Stamos looks so ... young O_o. Anyways ya I'll always see him as Uncle Jesse :3 okay so back to the fic, I've decided I like writing Klaine one shot's (: , this will be slightly AU cause ... it's a future fic! :D. If you guys like it please review! & maybe I'll write more Klaine one shots (: maybe even someday I'll write a multi chapter Klaine fic :D ENJOY!**

Klaine Cookies!

Blaine was walking home Saturday evening from a stressful day at work and the pouring rain which has been continuous since Friday afternoon. He was in a rush to get home, not only to take shelter from the rain but because he couldn't wait to see his amazing boyfriend. Him and Kurt had only recently moved in together but Blaine loved this boy and knew they definitely had a future together.

As Blaine pulled open the door to his & Kurt's New York City apartment, he was immediately over whelmed with the smell of chocolate chip cookies. Blaine loved this smell. As a young child his mother would often make cookies before Blaine arrived home from school. But once his parents found out he was gay, they stopped doing stuff like that for him.

While Blaine was in the middle of pulling off his shoes and hanging up his coat in the closet when he saw Kurt poke his head into the foyer,

"BLAINE!" he squealed excitedly while attacking his boyfriend with a hug. After releasing the shorter boy he looked at him and stated, "You're home early..." while trailing off.

"And you have flour on your face." Blaine laughed while leaning forward and gentility kissing Kurt's face in attempt to clean the flour off his cheek. Blaine could see the beautiful blue eyed boy blushing. Blaine loved that even after all these years he still had this affect on his boyfriend.

"Soooo..." Blaine started, "care to explain _why_ there is flour all over you gorgeous face?" He smiled at Kurt.

"Such a flirt." Kurt mumbled under his breath unaware Blaine had heard him.

"Oh, don't act like you don't love it." He winked causing another blush to appear on Kurt's face.

"Whatever." Kurt rolled his eyes trying to hide the blush that spread across his face before explaining why he had flour all over himself, "Well ..., I remember when I was really little, on rainy days; just like this one, my mom would make Dad chocolate chip cookies saying, 'everyone loves chocolate, and cookies can make anything better.' I remembered that and thought, 'Hey! Blaine likes unhealthy stuff, maybe he'd like chocolate chip cookies!' But uh as you can probably tell, I may be able to make the _perfect_ flaming yon, but cookies?" Kurt giggled, "not my best dish." Blaine laughed along with his boyfriend before realizing that his boyfriend practically insulted him. So he turned sot hat he was now facing his boyfriend,

"Hey now, I'm not that unhealthy!" Blaine may be one of New York City's best lawyers but he could hardly ever win against his diva of a boyfriend.

"Please!" Kurt laughed, "If it wasn't for me you'd be having take out every night!" He continued laughing, causing Blaine to laugh with him because it was true.

After the laughter died down a bit Blaine just looked at his boyfriend for a minute, Kurt really was perfect wasn't he? Blaine pulled Kurt into another hug and stood up on his tippy toes ever so slightly so he could kiss the top of Kurt's head.

"Babe," Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair, which smelt like strawberries, so Kurt had most likely washed it earlier that day, "I'm sure the cookies are delicious, because you're amazing." Blaine finished and kissed the top of Kurt's head again.

"I wouldn't doubt that." Kurt smirked at his boyfriend with a bit of seriousness in his tone. Causing Blaine to laugh.

"Does this mean there's a spoon in the kitchen for me to lick?" Blaine asked with his eyes lighting up like a child in a candy store.

"BLAINE!" Kurt scolded him while playfully slapping his arm. Then changed his voice to a softer tone and said, "That's unhygienic, love."

"I love it when you call me that." Blaine admitted with a grin that spread from ear to ear.

"And I love you." Kurt said while grabbing Blaine's shirt and pulling him in and connected his lips with Blaine's.

**A/N: Uh, THE END! Haha kinda short but it is a one shot, right? Lol well hope you enjoyed it (:**


End file.
